The Children of IR
by BlueThunderAngleTB
Summary: Scarlet and Abigail live with their mother Grace, Virgil discovers he's their father, how will he cope with fatherhood and will Grace and Virgil get together?
1. Rescue and discovery

**Hi guys this is a new story, I hope you like it. Here is the first chapter.**

**Chapter**** 1**

The sun was shining through the window of a bedroom and in the bedroom were two little girls who were waking up, they are twins and their names are Scarlet and Abigail, they are five years old. Scarlet has light brown and blue eyes just like her mother, Abigail has black hair and hazel eyes just like her father, but the girls never met their father. Scarlet and Abigail got up and Scarlet says.

"Race you to the kitchen Abigail"

Scarlet took off heading to the the kitchen with Abigail not far behind her, their mother looks up and says.

"No running you two"

They both say together looking down.

"We're sorry mummy"

their mother smiles gently at them as she puts their breakfast in front of them. Their mothers name is Grace, she has light brown hair and blue eyes, Abigail asked.

"Can we go out to play please mummy"

"Yes you can after you have had a wash and got changed"

The girls finished their breakfast and went to have a wash and got changed, once they were done they went up to their mum and Scarlet says.

"We have had a wash, brushed our teeth and got dressed... can we go out to play please?"

Grace turned to her daughters and says.

"Ok you can go and play outside... but stay away from the caves"

They both say together.

"Yes mummy"

Scarlet and Abigail went outside to play, they ran into the woods to play hide and seek, they played for a few hours and they came to the caves and Abigail says.

"We're not supposed to go into the caves"

"Nothing will happen"

Scarlet and Abigail ran into the cave to play, after they were inside there was an earthquake and the entrance was blocked, Abigail starts to cry and Scarlet hugs her sister and says.

"It's going to be ok, mummy will find us and get us out"

"How... the... entrance... is... blocked..."

"She will find a way"

Back at the house Grace ran outside after the earthquake was over and she called for her daughters but got no reply, she thinks to herself.

**Grace's thoughts.**

**Where are my girls... oh no they must have gone into the cave...**

Grace ran to the cave to find the entrance blocked and she calls out.

"Scarlet... Abigail are you in there?"

Inside the cave Scarlet and Abigail could hear their mother calling out to them and Scarlet replies.

"Yes mummy we're in here"

I'll go and get help... you two just look after each other"

They both say.

"Ok mummy"

Grace ran back to the house and called for help on the radio.

"Hello... can anyone here me?"

In TB5 John picked up the signal and replies.

"This is International Rescue, whats your situation?"

"There has been an earthquake and my daughters went into the cave and the entrance is blocked... please can you help"

"Don't worry help is on the way"

On a beautiful tropical island that is know as Tracy Island were two brothers their names are Scott and Virgil, they were playing chess and Virgil says.

"It's your turn Scott"

"Yeah ok"

John comes up on the hologram and says.

"International Rescue we have a situation!?

Scott looks up and says.

"What do you have John?"

"There has been an earthquake and two girls are trapped in a cave... the entrance is blocked"

"Ok Virgil and me will go and save those girls and keep us updated"

Both John and Virgil say.

"FAB"

Both Scott and Virgil went to gear up and it wasn't long before they were in the air and heading to the danger zone. John pops up on the hologram in TB2 and he says to Virgil.

"Virgil I've got some more details... and I got the name of the girls mother"

"Ok who is she?"

"Her name is Grace Snowden"

Virgil was in shock as well as surprised, he hadn't seen Grace in years not since the night they spent together the day after he left to join his bothers in IR, after he recovered ge says.

"I haven't seen Grace in years"

"I know and I know you have feelings for her"

"Yes I do but I was afraid that she wouldn't feel the same way that I felt about her"

It wasn't too long before Virgil arrived at the danger zone, Scott had arrived before Virgil to access the situation. Scott went over to Virgil and said.

"We'll need the mole"

"FAB"

Virgil went to the console in the pod and programmed it to build the mole, after the mole was ready Virgil got in the driving seat and drove the mole out of the pod and near the cave, he got out and walked over to Scott and Grace, Scott see him and he says.

"Virgil this is..."

Scott was cut off by Virgil.

"I know... hellow Grace"

Grace was in shock, she didnt think that she would see Virgil again, she was brought out of her thoughts.

"Hello Virgil... it's been a long time"

"Yes it has but we can catch up later after I save your girls"

Scott realized that Grace was the young lady that Virgil is in love with, Virgil and Scott got in the mole and Virgil steered it into position and drilled a hole leading to Scarlet and Abigail were. Scott and Virgil found the girls, Virgil picked Abigail up and Scott picked Scarlet up and they carried them back to the mole, once they were inside the mole Virgil drove mole back outside the cave. Once they were outside Virgil could see how much Abigail looked like him, but it was only when she opened her eye that he saw that she was the spitting image of him when he was younger, they climbed out and down then walked over to Grace and Virgil asked.

"Where are the girls father?"

Grace knew that this day would come and she replies.

"We need to talk"

"Ok... Scott im going to stay to make sure the girls are fine"

"FAB, I'll see you later"

Scott took off and Virgil drove the mole back to the pod, after he walks upto Grace and her girls and they went into the house, the girls were playing in the living room while Grace and Virgil talked in the kitchen.

"Grace where are the girls father?"

"I need to tell you something"

"Ok I'm all ears"

"A few months after you left I found out I was pregnant with the girls"

Virgil knew where this was going and he knew he was their father.

""I think I know where this is going"

Grace closed her eyes and takes a deep breath to calm her nerves then she opens her eyes and says.

"Scarlet and Abigail are your daughters, your their father"

"I thought I was... Abigail looks me when I was her age and Scarlet does have some of me in her but she's more like you"

Abigail comes in and says.

"Mummy I'm hungry"

Both Virgil and Grace chuckle at Abigail, Virgil thinks for a minute then says.

"Grace how would you and the girls like to visit where I live?"

"I think the the girls will like that and I would too"

Abigail asked.

"Who's he mummy?"

"This is Virgil he's from International Rescue and he rescued you and your sister"

"Thank you sir... which Thunderbird do you fly... I like TB2"

Virgil smiles and looks to Grace who says.

"Abigail and Scarlet are big fans of yours"

"Oh ok... Well I fly TB2... Abigail would you and your sister like visit where I live?"

Abigail's eyes went big and she says.

"Really... Really... Yes please"

Virgil smiled and went outside to let Scott know that he was bringing some visitors back to Tracy Island.

**I hope you like it an I try and update soon. I don't own Thunderbirds or their characters but I do own Grace, Scarlet ana Abigail.**


	2. Flight to Tracy Island

**Hi guys I'm back with another chapter, I hope you like it. Here is the next chapter.**

**Chapter**** 2**

Grace smiled at her girls while waiting for Virgil to return and she says to her girls.

"Scarlet, Abigail if you're aloud to go, you must be good"

They both say together.

"Yes mummy we will"

Virgil walked back into the room and he smiles and says.

"Good news you can go"

Virgil see's Grace covering her ears and before he could ask her why the girls shout out.

"Yay we can go"

Virgil shakes his head while smiling and Grace chuckle's and says to Virgil.

"I'm sorry I should have warned you"

"Don't worry about it, anyway if your ready let's go"

Grace, Scarlet and Abigail followed Virgil out and boarded TB2, once they were in their seats Virgil takes off heading for Tracy Island. Scarlet and Abigail had fallen asleep, Grace turn's to them and smiles then she turn's to Virgil and says.

"They have fallen asleep... I want to thank you for saving them and for inviting us to your home"

"Your welcome... it's what me and my brother's do"

Grace looks to Virgil and Virgil looks to Grace out the corner of his eye and Grace says.

"I never told you what I should have told you before you left"

"What was that?"

Grace looks out the window then looks back to Virgil and she takes a deep breath and says.

"I love you Virgil... ever since we first met"

Virgil was in shock and after he recovered he reaches over and takes her hand, Grace looks to Virgil and he says with a smile.

"I love you Grace, from the moment I first saw you... I was just afraid that you might not feel the same way"

"I do love you... I've never stopped loving you"

Virgil smile's gently.

"I've never stopped loving you either"

Grace and Virgil smile at each other and he asked.

"Do Scarlet and Abigail know about me?

Grace looks away then back to Virgil and she replies.

"All they know is that their daddy is out there somewhere"

"I understand"

"We can tell them when the time is right"

Virgil felt a little disappointed but he understands.

"I understand"

Grace and Virgil were brought out of their moment by Scarlet saying.

"Mummy, mummy something's wrong with Abigail"

Grace undone her belt and got up, Virgil says.

"Be careful we'll be landing soon"

"I will"

Grace walks over and kneels down in front of Abigail and Grace could see that Abigail was struggling to breathe and she says.

"Virgil... Abigail is struggling to breathe"

Virgil put TB2 on autopilot and went and got the oxygen and came back, he kneels down next to Grace and he says while put the oxygen mask over Abigail's nose and mouth.

"Ok Abigail I want you to take nice slow breathes for me"

Grace says.

"I forgot to pick up Abigail's asthma pump"

"It's ok I can ask Scott to get a supply of asthma pumps for Abigail"

"Thank you Virgil"

Virgil whisper's.

"Your welcome... and anything for my girl's"

After a few minutes Abigail's breathing was slowly getting better and Virgil asked.

"How do you feel now Abigail?"

"A bit better thank you mister"

"Ok you can take the oxygen mask off when your ready"

Abigail nod's gently and Virgil went back to his and continued to Tracy Island and Virgil says.

"We'll be landing in a minute"

"Ok... Abigail I'm just going to sit back down in my seat"

Abigail nod's gently and Grace sat back in her seat, they were coming upto Tracy Island and Virgil say's over the radio.

"TB2 on final approach to Tracy Island"

Virgil guided TB2 level with the landing strip and landed gently, he guided TB2 back into her hanger, Virgil did his final pre-flight checks and turned everything off, he turned to Grace and the girls and says.

"I'll just quickly get changed"

Grace nods gently and kept Scarlet and Abigail busy while Virgil got changed, it was long before Virgil returned and he asked.

"It's good to see you don't have the oxygen mask now Abigail... are you ready?"

The girl's say together.

"Yes we are"

"Ok let's go"

Virgil lead's Grace, Scarlet and Abigail upto the living room where Scott and the others were waiting and Virgil introduced the to Grace and the girls.

"Grace, Scarlet, Abigail you already know Scott"

The girl's say together.

"Hello... thank you for saving us"

Scott smiles and replies.

"Your welcome"

Scott saw how much Abigail looked like the mirror image of Virgil and he wasn't the only one who noticed.

"This is Gordon, Alan, Kayo ,Brains, Max and Grandma Tracy... John isn't here but I'm sure I can get him to come meet you"

Both Abigail and Scarlet say.

"Hello it's a pleasure to meet you all"

While the others were taking to Grace and the girl's, Scott and Grandma Tracy were talking to Virgil and Scott asked.

Virgil... Abigail looks like your double"

Grandma Tracy says.

"Virgil please tell me you didn't... because I know a Tracy when I them?"

Virgil's cheeks turned redand he says.

"Yes I did... Abigail and Scarlet are my daughter's"

Grandma says before walking over to the girls.

"I hope you do the right thing"

Scott asked.

"Do Abigail and Scarlet know that your their father?"

Virgil looks to Grace and his girls and replies.

"No they don't... Grace wants to wait till the time is right"

"They will start to pick up that something is up"

"I know"

Scott puts his hand gently on Virgil's shoulder and says.

"Everything will work out"

Virgil nod's gently watching Grace and their girls, he thinks to himself.

**Virgil's thoughts.**

**Grace and me will have to tell them soon... if Abigail is anything like me she will start asking questions.**

Virgil was brought out of his thoughts, he turn's to see Grace sitting next to him and she asjed him.

"Are you ok?"

Virgil smiles.

"Yes I'm ok"

Both Virgil and Grace watched their girls and the others Gordon and Alan were chasing after Abigail and Scarlet, they ran over to Grace and Virgil. Scarlet ran to her mother and Abigail ran to Virgil. the day was spent getting to know Grace, Abigail and Scarlet. Virgil couldn't wait till Grace and he could tell the girls that he's their father.

**I hope you like. I wonder whats in store for them next? I try and update soon. I don't own Thunderbirds or their characters.**


	3. Live with me

**Hi guys I know it's been a while and I do apologise. Here is the next chapter.**

**Chapter**** 3**

Scott let Grace and her girls stay the night so Virgil could get to know his daughters. Scott was the first one up as he was doing his morning run around the Island, by the time he finished Grace. Abigail, Scarlet and Virgil were up and eating breakfast and Scott says.

"Good morning all"

They all say together.

"Good morning Scott"

Scott grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and sits next to Virgil and has a drink, after he asked.

"How did everyone sleep?

Grace replies.

"I slept fine thank you"

Scott turned to the girls and asked.

"What about you two?"

Both Abigail and Scarlet reply together.

"Fine thank you"

John pops up on the hologram and says.

"International Rescue we have a situation"

Scott says.

"Go ahead John what do you have?"

John answers.

"I've go a report of a forest fire and it set a house on fire..."

Scott saw the look on John's face.

"John what is it?

"It's Grace's home that is on fire"

Grace says.

"I'm going"

Scott sighs and replies.

"Ok but do as Virgil says please... Virgil take Alan with you"

"FAB"

Grace turns to Scarlet and Abigail and she says to them.

"You two be good"

they both reply.

"We will mummy"

Virgil went to his gear up while Alan took Grace to TB2 with him, it wasn't long before they were in the air heading to Grace's home. Back on the Tracy Island Scott took the girls out to the pool so they could swim, Gordon was already in the pool and Scarlet jumps in splashing Gordon. Abigail was shaking like leaf and Scott asked.

"Abigail are you going to join your sister in the pool?"

Abigail didn't say anything and she started to back up. Scott kneels down in front of her so that he was eye level with Abigail, he puts his hands gently on her shoulders and asked her gently.

"Abigail... what's wrong?"

Abigail puts her little arms around Scott's neck and hide's her face in the crook of his neck and she cry's. Scott hugs her and rubs soothing circle's on back and he says gently.

"Shhh it's ok... we can find you something else to do"

Abigail nod's gently and replies.

"O...ok"

Scott takes her upto the living room and gave Abigail some paper and pencils.

Over with Virgil, Alan and Grace. Virgil and Alan had put the fire out, now they were standing next to Grace and she says.

"Where are my girls and me going to live now?"

Virgil turns Grace around and puts his hands on her shoulders gently and he says.

"You and our girls can live with me and my family on the Island"

Alan had been updating Scott on the situation and Scott says.

"Yes you and your girls can live with us"

Grace had tears in her eyes and she felt overwhelmed, she replies.

"Thank you"

After saving what they could and putting them on board TB2, they sat in their seats and Virgil took off heading home to Tracy Island. Once they arrived and they all had a shower they headed up to the living room to find Scott at his desk, Abigail sitting at the table drawing and they could hear Scarlet laughing in the pool along with Gordon's laughing, Virgil says.

"We're back"

Abigail see's them and stands up and runs over to Virgil who picks her up, she hides her face in the crook of his neck and cry's, Virgil asked while rubbing soothing circle's on her back.

"Shhh... it's ok... what wrong Abigail?"

Virgil looks to his brother and Scott answers.

"I took Abigail and Scarlet out to the pool... Scarlet jumped in but Abigail started crying so I brought her up here and gave her some paper and pencils"

Grace sighs and replies.

"Abigail is afraid of the water and she can't swim"

Scott Says.

"That explains why Abigail started crying"

Gordon and Scarlet came up to the living room and Grace says.

"Scarlet, Abigail how would you like to live here with everyone else?"

Abigail lifts up her head and both Scarlet and Abigail say together.

"Can we?"

Grace smiles and replies.

"Yes we can"

Scarlet was curious and she asked.

"What about our home?"

Grace knew that was coming and she answers.

"Our house burned down... this is our home now"

Virgil put Abigail down and she takes his hand and pulls him over to look at her drawing, Virgil was amazed at her drawings and he says out loud.

"I think we have another artist on the Island"

Grace smiles and says.

"Yes between Abigail and Scarlet... Abigail has a talent for drawing, Abigail has been asking me if she could do piano lessons too"

Virgil smiles that Abigail takes after him. he was proud of her even if she didn't know that he was hers and her sister's father, he wondered what Scarlet likes and who she takes after. The day went by quickly with a few rescue mission, one of which Scott could handle himself.

Abigail picked up that there was something going on with her mother and Virgil, but she didn't know what. Between Scarlet and her, Abigail was the smarter one, for a five year old.

Grace and Virgil sat together in the living room after putting the girls to bed and Virgil asked.

"Do you think they know something is up?"

Grace replies.

"Scarlet no... but Abigail she is the smarter one between them... so Abigail probably knows something is up"

Virgil takes Grace's hands in his and she turns to him and he asked.

"Grace I love you so much... will you be my girlfriend?"

Grace thought she was dreaming, her heart was beating fast and her head was spinning. Virgil was worried and he says.

"Grace... are you ok?"

Grace snaps out of her thoughts abd she replies.

"Yes I'm fine and the answer to you first question... yes I would love to be your girlfriend... I love you so much Virgil"

Virgil was in shock, he felt like the luckiest guy in the world. He has two beautiful daughters and their mother is his girlfriend. Virgil lean's in and kisses Grace and she kissed him back. They talked till it was late, Virgil couldn't wait to tell Scarlet and Abigail that he's their father.

**I hope you like it. Will Grace and Virgil tell the girls and what will they say?. I'll try and update soon. I don't own Thunderbirds or their characters, I do own Grace, Abigail and Scarlet.**


End file.
